


As Long as You're Mine

by thestoryilltell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sylvain has a scent kink apparently, felix is uncut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryilltell/pseuds/thestoryilltell
Summary: Felix was very horny one night and Sylvain was very lonely. So when Sylvain recommends that they should try to sleep with each other, who can blame Felix for saying yes to his childhood crush. And since Ingrid is the only one with a brain cell, he didn't expect his feelings to get out of hand. Now there's a new professor at the monastery and Felix is jealous.





	1. Early Morning Work Outs

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the sex scene at the start. I've never written porn before.

Sylvain pressed a hard kiss into Felix neck as he bit down to leave a mark. If it were anyone else, Felix would have tossed him off immediately, but he had a soft spot for his scarlet-haired friend. Felix breathed out a heavy moan as Sylvain’s hips bucked, sending a shot of pleasure through his body as Sylvain hit the sweet spot inside him.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Sylvain moaned as he picked up his pace. Felix’s grip on his sheets tightened as he felt his own release building. Sylvain must have read his mind because his hands traveled from where they were wrapped around Felix’s torso and began to tug at Felix’s dick.

They were short sloppy tugs, something that was a second thought to Sylvain. Felix’s breathing had long been uneven but as he felt Sylvain pick up speed, his breathing became ragged. “I’m almost there,” Felix breathed out as he pressed a kiss to his best friend’s nipple, using his teeth to irritate it until it was a hard nub that he ran his tongue over. They had a rule about kissing on the lips, Sylvain said it would be too weird. As if what they were doing right now was normal.

“Fucking, come for me, baby.” Sylvain moaned as he finally reached the tipping point and began spilling his seed into Felix. The combined pressure of Sylvain’s hand on his cock, his cum filling him up, and the cute pet names caused Felix to cum in Sylvain’s hand, with some squirting on his chest and Sylvain dropped on top of him.

Felix could feel the weak dribble of cum in his ass escape as Sylvain softened and pulled himself out of blue-haired boy. Felix took a moment to enjoy the soft drag of Sylvain’s body over his own as his best friend moved to drop his head on Felix’s shoulder. “Gross,” Felix said as he felt his warm cum mixing with both his and Sylvain’s body hair.

“Not gross, Fee. It’s completely natural.” Sylvain said and Felix could hear the smirk in his voice even if he couldn’t see it. He wished he could see that look directed to him. The girls were so lucky, never knowing how special it was to get an open look of attraction from the Gautier boy. He reached around and felt for a shirt that they’ve long since forgotten in their haste to get off. Felix didn’t know if it was his own or Sylvain’s, but he didn’t care. He used it to quickly wipe off the cum from his chest and handed it to Sylvain to wipe the cum off his hand before he pushed himself out from underneath his friend to try to keep the mess in his ass from getting his sheets dirty.

“Next time. We’re doing it in your room.” Felix said as he found a towel and wiped the mess away. The morning sun was just about to break over the monastery walls so he couldn’t tell the state his room was in.

“So, there’s gonna be a next?” Sylvain asked as he rubbed his nipple to see if it was okay. Felix always had a thing for his nipples, Sylvain thought as he watched his friend get dressed. He would never admit it to anyone, but he wished Felix would leave his hair down. No one would notice if they looked at him, because he always kept most of his body covered, but Felix was covered in sinewy muscles, the type one would get if they spent most of their time slashing a sword at dummies. “Aren’t you going to go shower?” He asked as he felt around for his underwear, pulling them on as he walked over and threw his arms over the younger boy.

“I’ll shower after I train.” He said simply and Sylvain could feel the room going back to the glacial temperatures of Felix’s heart. “I’ll see you at breakfast?” He asked as he untangled himself from Sylvain’s grasp. “Don’t forget to lock the door when you leave.”

Felix felt a small pang in his chest that he couldn’t quite place. He always felt this way as he slipped away from Sylvain and his late-night activities, so it must be about him, but Felix didn’t have the time or emotional maturity to connect the dots at the crack of dawn, so he forced those feelings back down.

It had been two months since they began their little fling. Sylvain was complaining about striking out with another dozen girls at the monastery and Felix was feeling lonely. It was convenient. That’s what Felix said when he agreed to their arrangement. Felix wouldn’t lock his door at night and if Sylvain couldn’t find what he was looking for out at the taverns, he would go back to dorms and have fun with Felix. It sounded reasonable at the time; Felix was finally getting the attention he wanted from Sylvain but now it just hurt even more when he heard Sylvain banging through the hall on his way back from a conquest on the days off.

He felt a little burn in his ass as the ground’s master knocked him down when he wasn’t paying attention. He breathed out a little as he got up, silently cursing Sylvain for being a little a little to rough on him the night before. “Get out of you mind,” the swordsman said as he readied his stance again for Felix to begin his assault. “You were late this morning and you’re sloppy. That gets you killed on the battlefield.”

Felix continued trying to knock the sword from his hand until he was dripping in sweat and his arms burned. People had trickled in and out of the training grounds in the hours that he was kept trying to perfect his sword swings. Caspar and Dedue were boxing, doing their best to knock the other out of the ring they’d created. If Felix were a more foolish person, he would have bet that Dedue would win, given his size but Caspar was small and speedy. Caspar was putting in more hits, it looked like, and Dedue was just doing his best to guard from the blows.

He had been so caught in training, didn’t know how long Sylvain and Ingrid were sparring. She had just done a successful shoulder throw and was reprimanding him for checking out Mercedes as she shot light spells at a mark on the wall and Felix felt the flame of jealously building in his stomach.

“I wish you would take your training more seriously,” she said as Felix tried to sneak out without getting either of their attentions. “Why can’t you be more like… Felix!” She shouted as she ran up and sized up her other childhood friend. “We didn’t see you at breakfast today.” She said.

“Yeah, don’t we always meet up and discuss the class lessons before going out for the day?” Sylvain said as he stood and placed an arm around Ingrid’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I guess I lost all track of time.” Felix said as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

“Did you guys hear what happened last night?” Ashe shouted excitedly as he ran over with his bow, almost tripping over his feet but Felix caught him, narrowing his eyes.

“What happened last night?” He asked and he must have had too harsh a tone because Ashe flinched away from him.

“Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard were almost killed last night by bandits.” And Felix exhaled, no longer afraid that Ashe had somehow caught them.

“What?” Ingrid asked as she looked around to see if anyone else had heard what Ashe just said. She couldn’t see Dimitri and fear rose in her eyes as her mind went to dark places.

“Yeah, they’re fine. Apparently the legendary Jeralt of the knights of Seiros saved them.” He said as he turned to lead them out of the training ground. “A messenger arrived early this morning and Rhea is holding an audience to thank him for saving his students.

“Jeralt is here?” Felix asked more to himself than to anyone, _finally someone I can test my abilities against._

“Of course, a new guy shows up and you immediately want to duel him.” Sylvain snips, turns around and walks away, probably to harass Dorothea and Petra who were off to the side of the training grounds in deep conversation.

And his mood quickly soured. “I’m going to go wash this filth off of me.”

Ingrid and Ashe are left standing there, wondering what happened to cause conversation to turn so quickly south.

Sylvain was feeling very off today. Ever since the morning, he felt that something was sitting on his chest. He was fumbling for words around Marianne for goddess’s sake. He was usually so smooth, but his game was off. He was hoping to show off his biceps to the girls, but Felix was already sparring with the young swordsman and he felt something rise in his chest. Watching his best friend dance with another guy caused him to want to show how good he was at using his body in a fight but the only person that wasn’t paired off was Ingrid and Sylvain was confident she would win.

_Isn’t that the point of training? _A voice inside said, _you’re supposed to fight someone stronger than you to get better. _And he couldn’t argue with that voice. So, he walked up and asked her. The way Ingrid responded made him think that he just asked if she could sign his death certificate.

She was ferocious in her fighting. She was good with a sword, a lance, or with her bare knuckles and Sylvain was more accustomed to swinging an axe. He had hoped that he could use his strength to find a way to get an advantage on his friend, but she was not making it easy. But brute force wasn’t working on Ingrid, she knew her friend and she knew which moves he was likely to use so when he attempted to throw a punch at her, she grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder and he landed in a heavy thud that knocked the air out of lungs as everyone turned to watch as Sylvain gasp as he tried to get up.

“You know I wish you would take this more seriously instead of checking out every skirt that walks in.” She said as she extended a hand to help the red-haired boy up.

“I wasn’t checking anyone out.” He gasped out as she began ranting about how bad he was at training and then Felix is walking towards them and Sylvain loses his breath again.

He couldn’t really tell what they were talking about because he was too busy watching a tuft of Felix’s blue hair blow in the wind. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and tuck it behind his ear, but he knew the rules. Felix had very adamantly told him not to waste any energy on useless displays of affection.

Felix’s face turned sour over something he had said, and he wasn’t quite sure he was walking away but he was. _You should really pay attention to what you say. What did I just do?_

His mind was immediately cleared when he watched a new girl run past him, she had blue hair that wasn’t the same blue as Felix’s and Sylvain couldn’t think anymore. She was talking to Dimitri which was weird because he didn’t think Dimitri was at the monastery. He wanted to walk over and strike up a conversation with her, but she was running off again to speak with Claude and from the look on Dimitri’s face, he was supposed to stay away from her.

“Who’s the new girl?” Sylvain asked as he approached the crown prince.

“No one. Leave her alone.” Dimitri said and he used his stern king voice that was undercut by the fact that Sylvain knew Dimitri used to eat mud.


	2. Sword Fights and Sword Swallowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mock battle happens then Sylvain does something he's never done before to Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second sex scene happens here. please let me know if it good. i really have no idea how to write these kinds of things so every comment will help.

The new professor was causing quite a stir with all the students.

Correction, the new professor was causing a stir with Sylvain. And it was getting on Felix’s nerve.

“I’m sorry,” Sylvain shouted as he rushed into the training grounds. “The new professor changed her school uniform today and it shows off her—” but he couldn’t finish because the sudden intrusion caused Felix to hurl the javelin he was training with at his red-haired friend. It missed him, but only because Sylvain jumped out of the way or he would have been hit by the blunt end of the weapon.

“Goddess,” Felix exclaimed as he rushed over to help his friend up off the ground. “Never. Sneak. Up. On. Me. Again.”

“Relax, buddy.” Sylvain said as he rubbed dust off his uniform. “I was supposed to come get you because the mock battle is about to begin.”

Felix had been looking forward to this for the past two weeks. He had trained harder than anyone else in the Blue Lions class, no one could match him with a sword, but he didn’t know anything about the new professor. He knew they were the child of captain Jeralt and were a mercenary but outside of that he knew next to nothing of them.

Hanneman specialized in archery and reason magic and agreed to take over the Blue Lions class, and Manuela specialized in swordplay and faith magic and chose to teach the Black Eagles. And while Felix respected the long-range prowess Hanneman brought to the class, Felix knew that he wasn’t the right fit for him as a teacher, he excelled at close range fights, but Manuela didn’t seem to have the right discipline to guide Felix. So, he was excited to see how the new professor reacted in battle.

“Hello,” Sylvain said as he grabbed Felix’s hand and shook it a bit, snapping Felix out of his trance and brought him back to the present. “We gotta get a move on if we want to be included in the battle.”

“Oh, yeah,” Felix said as Sylvain began to drag him out of the grounds by his hand. Electricity flowed from where Sylvain’s larger hand was still holding on to Felix’s rough, calloused hand. He almost wanted to let Sylvain continue holding his hand but as he thought of how it felt to run his thumb over his best friend’s knuckles, Sylvain dropped it, blushing.

“You ready for a fight?” Sylvain asked, and Felix could hear the levity in his voice as he rerolled his sleeve back up his forearm. Felix’s eyes remained on the exposed skin of his best friend’s muscular arms. The veins popped as he flexed, trying to get the get his muscles to wake up for the coming battle. If Sylvain turns around and catches the way his younger friend was looking at him, he doesn’t say anything.

The battle ground was flat except for a few patches of trees and a hill. Sylvain was on the sidelines with Dedue and Annette. Dedue really did not like the idea of leaving his majesty’s side and Annette really didn’t like leaving Mercedes on the battlefield. The only person happy about it all was Sylvain. The three of them were sitting in the tree line with the other students that weren’t partaking in the battle. From where they were sitting, Sylvain watched at the various students arranged themselves across the field.

The Golden Deer were taking up the southern part of the map with the new professor and Claude flanking Ignatz, Marianne, and Hilda. Sylvain knew the one to worry about was Hilda, she was deadly with that axe of hers and the rest of the students knew it. Not that many girls could swing an axe with one hand and order servants around with the other, but she did it with a smile on her face and a spring in her step. Ignatz was not as good with a bow as Ashe is but he was a long-range attacker like Claude, who was the best bowman at the academy. Sylvain knew that Felix would probably head after Claude if he was given the chance. Marianne wasn’t as proficient with her healing as Mercedes was but having any healer with them might turn the tide of any battle.

The ones he was most worried about was the Black Eagles class. Hubert lead the front line and something about the way Hubert looked at them always sent a chill down his spine and Sylvain knew his reason magic was the best of all the males in their class, Lysithea was the best caster of the group and Sylvain was glad she wasn’t on the battleground. Caspar was a few feet behind him brandishing gauntlets, he was an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Sylvain couldn’t see where Edelgard was nor did he know was the last student was. He would look around at the remaining Black Eagles, but he didn’t know their roster well enough to really know who was missing.

Sylvain had faith in his classmates but that did nothing to calm his heart when Seteth announced the beginning of the mock battle. The new professor instructed their students to advance as a group, barely entering Ashe’s bow range. Sylvain knew that they were baiting a confrontation between the groups.

Hubert and Caspar made the next move as Hubert moved to cast miasma on Ignatz and Ignatz staggered a bit as he shot an arrow back at the older man, the blunt edge of the arrow struck the man shoulder and Hubert’s face contorted into pain. Ashe advanced slowly, as did Felix, the whole purpose of their pairing was to provide some cover for their archer. From where Sylvain was sitting, he couldn’t see Felix’s face, but he knew his best friend well enough to know that he was bursting with energy. He was only alive with a sword in his hand and Sylvain knew that he was excited to show his fellow classmates how much stronger he was than them.

“My money is on Hilda,” Lysithea said as she took a small pastry from a bag. She was talking to Leonie and Sylvain wasn’t too keen on flirting with a girl so much younger than him, but he was confident in his best friend’s prowess.

“Nah, my money is on Felix.” And Leonie rolled her eyes, he clearly wasn’t welcome into their conversation but there was only so much they could do without participating in the battle.

“I don’t know. I’ve seen the way Caspar fights and if he gets close enough to the others,” Dorothea said, causing Sylvain’s mouth to water. She was hands down the most attractive girl of their class and it might be thanks to the fact that Sylvain always had a good view of her cleavage.

Sylvain knew she wasn’t shy about the way guys reacted around her, so Sylvain knew that she was probably the best girl for Sylvain. She was a singer from the Mittlefrank Opera House and a commoner, yes. But Sylvain was willing to look past that because he knew she didn’t care about crests and statuses.

“Well, he would have to get close enough to get a few blows in,” Sylvain said back, putting as much honey in his voice and as much smolder to get Dorothea to blush. She wasn’t having as much a reaction as Sylvain wanted.

“Ouch,” Raphael grimaced, causing the group to turn back to the sparring classmates. Sylvain could see that Felix had just knocked Ignatz out with his pommel and was countering Hilda’s massive axe swings. He felt pride bloom in his chest.

“Yeah,” Sylvain shouts out. “That’s my boy. You go, babe.” The words left his mouth before he knew what was saying. It seems that Ignatz was the first defeat of the match, with Hubert falling from a few arrows of Claude’s bow.

Both Marianne and Mercedes were standing side by side. Sylvain knew that Mercedes wasn’t one to start a fight with anyone and she got along amicably with other, but Marianne was a very shy and quiet girl from what he knew. She wasn’t one to get along with someone quickly, but they seemed to be bonding over trying to heal their respective teammates.

Ingrid elbowed her old friend to get his attention back to where Felix was now fighting with the new professor, Byleth. She had a very calm and defensive battle stance, while it seemed like Felix was the one going on the offensive. She was easily redirecting the blows that Felix was throwing at her. It seemed like Felix was getting annoyed. Sylvain knew him well enough to know when he was getting frustrated.

Exhaustion should be setting in soon was Ferdinand and Edelgard emerged from the trees to launch an attack on Dimitri, who had until now seemed to just be observing the fighting. Sylvain was unfamiliar with the way Edelgard fought but he had spent enough time sparring with Felix to know Ferdinand used a spear, the same weapon as Dimitri, but Ferdinand had more speed and Dimitri had more strength. Hanneman and Manuela exchanged a few spells as the rest of their students began to take each other out.

Ashe fell to Claude when he ran out of all his arrows and attempt to rush the leader with a sword but couldn’t reach him before he fell. Sylvain was proud of how Ashe rushed the older boy, he lost, but there was still some pride in striking someone more powerful than you. And now Claude was out of arrows, too.

Dimitri looks like he conceded defeat to Edelgard and Ferdinand because they were fast approaching the rest of the battle. Caspar felled Hilda with a few punches to her stomach and managed to kick her axe out of reach, so she just lied on the ground in a heap. The fight was looking good for the Blue Lions until Byleth knocked Felix off balance and held the sword to his throat. Sylvain watched as any fight left his best friends and he moved to hand Dorothea the money he bet.

“Oh, don’t have such a long face.” Dorothea said as he pocketed his and Lysithea’s money. “It gives you wrinkles, and that would ruin your pretty face.” And she turned back to high five the foreign girl, Petra.

The next people to surrender were Hanneman to Manuela, Ferdinand and Edelgard to Claude and Byleth, and Manuela to Marianne, oddly enough. Sylvain was impressed with the fight between the classmates. He never expected someone like Caspar who specialized in fighting in someone’s face to outlast someone like Ashe, who fought best at a distance but clearly this year’s class was going to be full of surprises.

Like the next one when Mercedes cast Nosferatu on Caspar and absorbed what stamina he had left and he fainted, leaving Manuela as the last Black Eagle combatant and Mercedes as the Blue Lion. Byleth, Claude and Marianne, however, looked ready to snatch victory as Marianne apologized as she herself cast Nosferatu on Mercedes and absorbed what Mercedes had just taken from Caspar.

Manuela surrendered before Byleth and Claude could reach her, she knew she was going to lose, and she didn’t want to get anymore bruises on her body. Which was fine for a woman of 36 years, Sylvain noted. When she tossed down her sword, the rest of the Golden Deer stood and cheered on their teammates as they trudged back to the trees to get healed by monastery nurses. Raphael gave Ignatz a pat on the back and empathized with him for being the first to fall. Hilda kept shooting dagger glances at the short blue-haired boy Caspar who was just regaining consciousness, and was glad he had Petra, Linhardt, and Dorothea to shield him if she tried anything.

The Blue Lions, however, were not as enthused about losing. He could see from the storm building in Felix’s eyes, that he was angry. Angry that he lost, angry that it was in front of everyone, angry that there was someone with a sword that was better than him. “You did good, bud.” Sylvain said as he approached the walking storm cloud.

“No, I didn’t.” He said as he pushed past Sylvain and began walking back to the monastery. Mercedes had called out to him to get him to stay to get healed, but Felix made no indication that he even heard the fair-haired girl.

There a knocking at Felix’s door and he knew who it was. Before he could even respond, Sylvain was pushing open the door to see how his best friend was doing. Felix’s hair was a mess from where he was doing pushups on the floor.

“You know, you really should be resting.” Sylvain said as his eyes traced over Felix’s shirtless torso. There were small bruises that dot all over his arms, and one massive one on his chest, from where Byleth had swiped at him with her practice swords. But underneath that was taunt muscle and Sylvain’s mouth went dry as he saw Felix’s abs flex as he twisted to look at him.

“If you are here to lecture me,” Felix began as he brushed hair from his eyes, “leave.”

“No, I wasn’t here for that.” Sylvain said he extended a hand to help the shorter man up. He could smell the sweat of the day’s activities on him from where he was standing, and it drove him a little wild. “I like you know what I’m here for.” He said as he pressed a kiss into Felix’s shoulder, breathing in everything that was Felix.

“What?” Felix asked as he brought his hands up to rub circles into Sylvain’s back. “Dorothea wouldn’t give you the time of day?” And if Sylvain wasn’t so obsessed with biting marks into Felix’s throat, he would have heard the jealousy in Felix’s voice.

“Do you really want to talk?” Sylvain asked as he moves his arms from where they held Felix’s sides down to cup Felix’s ass. And Felix let out a little moan and bucked into his best friend’s crotch. He could feel how excited Sylvain was through his pants and he moved to loosen the belt to slip his hand into Sylvain’s pants.

“No,” Sylvain said as he grabbed Felix’s hand and pressed a kiss on his bruised knuckles. “This is for you to enjoy,” and he lifted Felix from where his hands were cupping his ass and placed him gently on the bed. Felix let out a little moan as Sylvain ground his hard crotch into Felix’s and before he could say anything Sylvain’s mouth was teasing one of his nipples.

He had to bite his hand to keep a moan from escaping. It was dark outside, but Felix didn’t want the Boar to know what was happening in the room next door. “Goddess,” Sylvain said as he moved his mouth down. “You’re so beautiful.” He pressed a kiss into each one of Felix’s abs and then ran his hand back up Felix’s body and gently wrapped it around his neck.

Felix tried to hide his blushing face behind his arm, but Sylvain slid back up and for a second Felix thought he was going to break the no kissing rule but then he buried his face in Felix’s armpit. Something about the way Felix smelled was driving him wild. “You like what you smell?” Felix asked as his hips arched up and ground into Sylvain’s crotch again.

Sylvain doesn’t respond but he does leave a trail of bites back down Felix’s torso, leaving a kiss on each one of Felix’s bruises in the process. Each one caused Felix to moan and grind against his best friend more. He wanted. No, he needed more friction. Sylvain got to his treasure tail and placed kisses down the light dusting of slate blue hair that pointed down to his prize.

_Finally, _Felix gasped out and his voice was wrecked just from a few bites and kisses. He lifted his hips as Sylvain slipped his pants halfway down his thighs and took another deep breath in. Nothing smelt more like safety than Felix and nothing smelt more like Felix than this.

Felix was leaking through his underwear and Sylvain mouthed at his cockhead, getting a brief taste of what was waiting for him. “Sylvain,” Felix moaned out, bucking his hips up to try to find his mouth.

“Yeah, babe?” He asked as he pulled the pants off the rest of the way.

“I need,” he started but was cut off when Sylvain ghosted his hand over thin layer of cloth.

“What do you need,” He asked as he slipped a hand in to his underwear to cup the bulge waiting to be released.

“I need you,” Felix moaned as he ran his hands through Sylvain’s scarlet hair. It was soft and it reminded him everything he wanted, and he just wanted Sylvain, all of Sylvain.

Sylvain hummed against his crotch as he ran a hand over Felix’s abs then finally pulled down the underwear and Felix’s cock made a hard-slapping noise as it smacked against Felix’s stomach. Sylvain grabbed it and Felix’s hips bucked again and he brought it to his mouth.

He’d never done this before; it was always Felix who took him inside his mouth, but Sylvain wanted to do something to lift the other one’s spirits. _Just put it in your mouth and mind your teeth, _Sylvain had said to him before, so he took his own advice.

If Felix smelt like him, he tasted like heaven. Felix’s cock head with leaking pre-come and Sylvain swiped at it with his tongue, using his left hand to pull back Felix’s foreskin and his right to rub Felix’s pubes.

Felix moaned and fisted Sylvain’s hair as Sylvain’s tongue swirled around his head, it felt great when Sylvain jacked him off, but it felt amazing with his cock in the warm, wet heat of Sylvain’s mouth. He really wanted to come right then and there, but he wanted this to last longer so he tried focus on other things that were happening to him.

Sylvain pulled off Felix’s cock and went about licking the underside. It tasted like Felix and sweat and in that moment, there was nothing else he’d rather have in his mouth. He licked everything until it was entirely wet with his spit then he went to work on Felix’s balls.

They were heavy and tasted of Felix too and Sylvain took them into his mouth too, letting Felix’s cock bounce lazily off his face. He could from where he was kneeling that Felix was staring down at him as well, his mouth slightly open and his eyes blown black. He was gripping his sheets to try to ground him from all the sensations running through him and Sylvain wished he could save this moment.

He mouthed at his best friend’s balls and licked them until it seemed like Felix was about to explode then he stopped, and Felix whined, missing all the sensations. Then it was back as Sylvain took him back into his mouth. Sylvain gagged a bit as Felix’s cock hit the back of his throat, but he did his best to get the rest of him in his mouth. Then Felix bucked up and his balls smacked his chin.

Sylvain pulled back off and gasped for air as he gently stroked Felix’s dick again, finally bringing his other hand down to his own crotch and pulled himself out and stroked them both in sync. After a few strokes, Felix’s hips were jerking erratically and Sylvain took him back into his mouth, bringing back in all the way to the best before bobbing his head up and down. Felix’s thrusting caught the rhythm of Sylvain’s bobbing and soon he had Felix gasping out his name.

“Sylvain, I’m gonna,” he began to say and tried to pull out to not choke his best friend, but Sylvain forced his hips back down on the bed and forced his cock back down his throat. As Felix came down his throat, Sylvain spilled his seed on the floor. He did his best to swallow all the cum in his mouth, but some still dribbled out of the corners of his lips and Felix caught it, swiping it away but Sylvain caught his hand and licked it clean.

“Holy shit,” Felix gasped out as his dick began to soften.

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Sylvain breathed out, and he climbed up on Felix’s bed and slid his entire body on him until their entire being was pressed to each other. If Sylvain hadn’t sucked the life out of his dick, Felix knew that it would be jumping back to attention with just having Sylvain pressed so close to him.

“Did you enjoy it?” Sylvain asked and Felix could smell himself on Sylvain’s breath. His lips were swollen, and his hair stuck to his forehead and Felix wanted to lean forward and kiss him but as soon as he thought that Sylvain was already rolling out of bed and sliding his pants back on.

“See you tomorrow?” Sylvain asked as he glanced back to Felix, his body was still lying naked for the world to see and if he didn’t have a date in an hour, he would stay and cuddle with Felix but Felix rolled to grab his underwear and showed Sylvain his ass. The best ass in the Blue Lions. “Oh, I almost forgot.” Sylvain said as he patted his pockets trying to find what he really came over to do. “Here.” And he held out a little charm. The Fissure Dragon Sign sparkled back at Felix.

“Why are you giving me this?” Felix asked as he took it apprehensively, not understanding the implications.

“Dad wanted me to give the charm to someone.” Sylvain said with a shrug as he refastened his belt. “He wanted me to give it to the girl I fall in love with, but I want you to have it.”

Felix tried to understand why he should get it, but he was drawing blanks. The blow job and this both caught him off guard. “I trust you.” And with that Sylvain slipped back out the door, leaving Felix with a confused stare, a heavy heart, and a pool of cum cooling at the foot of his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always my url on tumblr is sylvaelix if you wanna talk to me.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is sylvaelix if you wanna talk to me.


End file.
